1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the processing of semiconductor substrates. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the process of depositing refractory metal layers on semiconductor substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields while increasing the uniformity of layers deposited on substrates having larger surface areas. These same factors in combination with new materials also provide higher integration of circuits per unit area of the substrate. As circuit integration increases, the need for greater uniformity and process control regarding layer thickness rises. As a result, various technologies have been developed to deposit layers on substrates in a cost-effective manner, while maintaining control over the characteristics of the layer. Chemical Vapor Deposition (CVD) is one of the most common deposition processes employed for depositing layers on a substrate. CVD is a flux-dependent deposition technique that requires precise control of the substrate temperature and precursors introduced into the processing chamber in order to produce a desired layer of uniform thickness. These requirements become more critical as substrate size increases, creating a need for more complexity in chamber design and gas flow technique to maintain adequate uniformity.
A variant of CVD that demonstrates superior step coverage, compared to CVD, and is Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD). ALD is based upon Atomic Layer Epitaxy (ALE) that was employed originally to fabricate electroluminescent displays. ALD employs chemisorption to deposit a saturated monolayer of reactive precursor molecules on a substrate surface. This is achieved by alternatingly pulsing an appropriate reactive precursor into a deposition chamber. Each injection of a reactive precursor is separated by an inert gas purge to provide a new atomic layer additive to previously deposited layers to form a uniform layer on the substrate. The cycle is repeated to form the layer to a desired thickness. A drawback with ALD techniques is that the deposition rate is much lower than typical CVD techniques by at least one order of magnitude.
Formation of film layers at a high deposition rate while providing adequate step coverage are conflicting characteristics often necessitating sacrificing one to obtain the other. This conflict is true particularly when refractory metal layers are deposited to cover gaps or vias during formation of contacts that interconnect adjacent metallic layers separated by dielectric layers. Historically, CVD techniques have been employed to deposit conductive material such as refractory metals in order to inexpensively and quickly form contacts. Due to the increasing integration of semiconductor circuitry, tungsten has been used based upon superior step coverage. As a result, deposition of tungsten employing CVD techniques enjoys wide application in semiconductor processing due to the high throughput of the process.
Depositing tungsten by traditional CVD methods, however, is attendant with several disadvantages. For example, blanket deposition of a tungsten layer on a semiconductor wafer is time-consuming at temperatures below 400° C. The deposition rate of tungsten may be improved by increasing the deposition temperature to, e.g., about 500° C. to about 550° C.; however, temperatures in this higher range may compromise the structural and operational integrity of the underlying portions of the integrated circuit being formed. Use of tungsten has also frustrated photolithography steps during the manufacturing process as it results in a relatively rough surface having a reflectivity of 20% or less than that of a silicon substrate. Finally, tungsten has proven difficult to deposit uniformly. Variance in film thickness of greater than 1% has been shown with tungsten, thereby frustrating control of the resistivity of the layer. Several prior attempts to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks have been attempted.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,565 to Chang et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a method is disclosed to improve, inter alia, uniformity of tungsten layers by varying the deposition chemistry. The method includes, in pertinent part, formation of a nucleation layer over an intermediate barrier, layer before depositing the tungsten layer via bulk deposition. The nucleation layer is formed from a gaseous mixture of tungsten hexafluoride, hydrogen, silane, and argon. The nucleation layer is described as providing a layer of growth sites to promote uniform deposition of a tungsten layer thereon. The benefits provided by the nucleation layer are described as being dependent upon the barrier layer present. For example, were the barrier layer formed from titanium nitride the tungsten layer's thickness uniformity is improved as much as 15%. Were the barrier layer formed from sputtered tungsten or sputtered titanium tungsten, the benefits provided by the nucleation layer are not as pronounced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,459 to Gadgil et al. discloses an apparatus that takes advantage of ALD. To that end, the apparatus, a low profile, compact atomic layer deposition reactor (LP-CAR), has a body with a substrate processing region adapted to serve a single substrate or a planar array of substrates, as well as a valve, and a port for substrate loading and unloading. In some embodiments multiple reactors are stacked vertically and share a common robotic handler interface with a CVD system. In this manner, the robotic handler may manipulate substrates associated with both the CVD system and the LP-CAR. The compact reactor is distinguished by having individual injectors, each of which comprises a charge tube formed between a charge valve and an injection valve. The charge valve connects the charge tube to a pressure regulated supply, and the injection valve opens the charge tube into the compact reactor. Rapidly cycling the valves injects fixed mass-charges of gas or vapor into the compact reactor.
What is needed, however, is a technique to deposit conductive layers having a deposition rate comparable to CVD techniques while providing the step coverage associated with ALD techniques.